


The Circuitry of Power (Sparking, Burning) [Podfic]

by pushingstones



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Character Study, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22082419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingstones/pseuds/pushingstones
Summary: A podfic of "The Circuitry of Power (Sparking, Burning)" by Interrobang.With magic, physical wounds were something that the gifted few rarely had to think about. With a wave of the hand and a sparkling of power, rent flesh would knit itself smooth again, bruises fading from a watercolor of vibrant purples and indigo to the merest yellowish bloom. Organs renewed themselves, blood replenished its stores, bones set and mended in seconds.Master Ikithon had eschewed all that. Denial, he said, was part of the learning. For those as burdened with youth as Bren and his peers, a bit of physical suffering was necessary to humble them in the face of the great power they bore. The mantle of destiny would protect them in many ways, he said, but there were things they needed to feel to understand.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Circuitry of Power (Sparking, Burning) [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Circuitry of Power (Sparking, Burning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075855) by [Interrobang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang). 



**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/z1u8903b93/ccircuitry_take3.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

\ 

**Text:** [The Circuitry of Power (Sparking, Burning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075855)

**Author:** [Interrobang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang)

**Reader:** [Pushingstones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushingstones/)

**Length:** 5:05

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://k007.kiwi6.com/hotlink/z1u8903b93/ccircuitry_take3.mp3)  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> this is the product of 1 hrs worth of work at 2-3 am. i flat out know that there's like 7 spots im not a fan of but i can't be bothered to rerecord this whole thing. good night.  
> also i wanna thank blackestglass for enabling this clownery


End file.
